


论抑制剂过量引起的发情期紊乱

by Suelmogry



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: ABO, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suelmogry/pseuds/Suelmogry





	论抑制剂过量引起的发情期紊乱

    这真的不是时候。

    结束夜巡的蝙蝠侠把油门踩到底，一路风驰电掣地赶回蝙蝠洞。

    突如其来的发情期让他措手不及，紧急抑制剂也起不了作用。该死。福克斯告诉他过多服用抑制剂会导致发情期紊乱时他就该想到这一点。

    Omega的信息素正在肆无忌惮地播散，他可能会被任何一个偶然路过的Alpha标记。

    好在蝙蝠洞已经到了。

    当他跌跌撞撞从蝙蝠车里跳出来时已经顾不上任何得体，掀起闷热的面具能让他暂时自汗水中解脱，他得尽快把自己锁起来，他得——

    “B，你还好吗？我们说好在滴水兽上见面的，已经离约定时间过了二十分钟，是什么东西把你绊住了——噢。”

    不，不是这个氪星人。现在最不应该出现的就是这个循着他心跳而来的家伙。布鲁斯试图用拿手的蝙蝠眼神逼退他，然而此时他的任何动作看起来都像一种挑逗。

    被信息素影响到的超人有些脸红。尽管他的氪星体质让他看起来并没有地球人那么明显的性别分工，但任何曾与他共事的人都毫不怀疑他就是一个Alpha。眼下他几乎是目不转睛地直视着已经逃跑到控制台边的布鲁斯，努力控制住自己循着本能扑上去的冲动问：“我能帮上什么忙吗？”

    但他还是没能控制住自己移动的步伐。

    “见鬼！离我远点！”布鲁斯失控地大喊。他扭头躲避着克拉克温热的喷息，绝望地想要忽略身体意图求欢的全部信号，然而那近在咫尺的完美躯体如此耀眼，他不受控制地贴得更近了一些，几乎要倒在超人怀里。

    克拉克迅速伸手环抱住他，以防他重心不稳把自己绊倒，隔着铠甲都能感觉到其下那具躯体正因欲望沉沦而难耐地颤抖。他沿着装甲的曲线爱抚了几下，不但没能缓解什么，反倒让情况更加恶化。

    布鲁斯那已然发热的大脑顾不得分辨眼前究竟是谁，就着怀抱的姿势径直吮吻着克拉克的脖颈，下体迫切地摩擦着克拉克的，甚至留意不到眼前还有一身盔甲的束缚。克拉克被他吻得呻吟起来，终于忍不住拉开他臀部包裹着的战甲，毫不留情地揉捏着紧致凸翘的臀瓣，留下一片指印。

    “嗯……”

    欲望的源头一下子暴露在空气中，布鲁斯不由得扭动了几下，甚至舒适地迎合着他的力道，主动地弓起身子。克拉克试着分开他的臀瓣浅浅按压了那私密的小穴，指间瞬时就濡湿一片，穴肉敏感地抽动着，像是无声的邀请。

    “你都湿透了，布鲁斯。”他在他耳边说，没注意自己的声音也被情欲沾染变得喑哑起来。而布鲁斯显然不满意他这浅尝辄止地试探，继续扭动着身体，盲目地渴求着手指的戳刺。

    ——他几乎就做到了。克拉克的手指毫无障碍地滑入他潮热的甬道，引得他再度因愉悦和舒适而浅浅地呻吟。

    “嘿，嘿你这样会弄伤你自己。”克拉克温柔地制止他没头没脑的冲撞，用绵长的吻转移着他的注意力，“我来控制这一切，好吗？”

    兴许是有什么关键词唤醒了布鲁斯体内的大蝙蝠，他闷闷不乐地挑起了眉，但仍然乖乖地张开嘴迎接克拉克暴风般的索求。他们逐渐如野兽般撕咬，直到最后布鲁斯气喘吁吁地败下阵来，嘴角还挂着一缕银丝，弥漫着雾气的蓝眼睛里满是渴望。

    克拉克再也忍不住了，他一瞬间就用超级速度脱去了两个人所有的衣物，他们之间再没有任何隔阂。布鲁斯欣喜地再度咬住他的唇，再沿着脖颈一路向下疯狂地噬咬，然后突然身体一滞，僵了一下。

    克拉克已经放进了两根手指，正在小心翼翼地开拓着他的后穴，力度不大的戳刺让他倍感不满，但手指转动刮搔肠壁时他忍不住又颤抖起来，将头埋在克拉克的颈窝里，小声呜咽着。

    这声音实在太让人分心，克拉克不由得拍了他的屁股以示主权，在这全身都格外敏感地时刻无异于一颗引爆在肌肤间的炸弹，布鲁斯背部的肌肉都随之紧绷了起来，又再度放松。他带着点恳求的眼神看向克拉克，用颤抖的声音请求更多。

    啪。啪。

    力道渐渐增大，波动的臀肉使小穴夹紧了那两根手指。继而是三根、四根。Omega特有的性腺分泌出肠液，已经将甬道润滑得十分彻底，克拉克终于抽出了手，感觉到欲望已经硬得发疼。

    “布鲁斯，”他捧起布鲁斯那张被欲望占据的脸庞，认真地说，“你想要我进去吗？”

    “该死地想。”布鲁斯急不可耐地回答。

    “我要你知道我是谁，布鲁斯，我要你知道谁会在你身体里。”

    克拉克很想就这样进入他、捅穿他，他把布鲁斯翻转过来按倒在操作台上，龟头在穴口间摩擦，却迟迟不肯进去。他想要的不止这个。

    “叫我的名字，布鲁斯。”他用最超人的声线说，“求我操你。”

    “求你！”布鲁斯几乎是立刻喊起来，“快点操我！求你进去！”

    “还不够。”他用阴茎摩擦着布鲁斯的臀缝，充满耐心地引导他，“我是谁，布鲁斯？”

    “求你了……克拉克！！”来自氪星的巨物终于占据了他的身体，那冲刺太快又太深，这让他双膝一软，就快要滑下去。克拉克伸出一只胳膊捞住了他，同时毫不留情地进攻起来，每一下都直插到底，连带着穴肉和囊袋都内翻进去，速度之快，仿佛敏感之处的冲击始终不曾离开。

    布鲁斯在他接连的撞击之下迎合地翘起臀，肉体相撞时的淫靡水声一时间占据了整个蝙蝠洞。他被操干得嘴唇微启，甚至都不能完整地呻吟出声。克拉克注意到了这一点，俯下身来舔舐他干涸的唇，身下的速度却丝毫不见减慢。

    布鲁斯呜咽起来，脑海中只剩下原始的欲望本能地控制着他们的交合。高度愉悦的肠壁持续地分泌出汁液，随着克拉克的每一次回撤流出，湿答答地沿股间而下，让克拉克的双球也因此闪着液体的银光。

    突然之间克拉克撤离了他的身体，背后的压迫感也随之消失。原本被操得正爽的布鲁斯不满地转过身来，看到克拉克已经坐在了他平日里独一无二的蝙蝠宝座上，正岔开双腿等待他的加入，怒张的性器仍然直指天际。

    “坐过来，布鲁斯。”他循循善诱道，“你难道不想要吗？快过来。”

    他的话有如施加了魔法的字句，布鲁斯舔了舔双唇，顺从地送上自己——他现在眼里只有那根能带给他无限快乐的氪星阴茎——并且已经尝试着开始移动。克拉克叹息着用牙齿拨弄着他的乳首，又把玩起他丰满的胸肌。

    “太深了……就这样……要捅穿了……”布鲁斯在一次上下之间享受地吐出零碎的词句，胡乱地亲吻着克拉克的唇。他的黑发已经完全被汗水打湿了，软塌塌地贴在前额上，面色和肌肤一样潮红，蓝眼睛里闪着情欲的极乐。克拉克真想把这样的布鲁斯收藏起来，只因此刻他是极度快乐的，连身体上的每一处毛孔都在叫嚣着愉悦。

    只是纯靠布鲁斯努力的速度未免让克拉克不太尽兴，他伸出手来托举着布鲁斯的臀瓣，一下又一下地猛冲起来。布鲁斯发出一声卡在喉咙里的小小尖叫，很快就连叫都叫不出来了。他能感觉到克拉克正冲击着Omega子宫的宫颈，身体竟然因为这个更加兴奋起来，欲望在冲击中攀上顶峰。

    他伸手套弄起那纯然因为操干而硬得发疼的性器，速度越来越快，就在他马上就快要释放时，克拉克却一把按住了他的手。“还不是时候。”那个该死的氪星人说，“没有我的允许你不可以高潮。你知道该怎么做。”

    这样一句满是色情意味的话用他的超人声线说出来效果更甚。布鲁斯急躁地扭着胯，用更加疯狂地速度迎接着他，喘息着说：“让我释放出来吧……求、求你了……唔嗯……克拉克，求你。”

    拉奥啊。

    克拉克觉得自己真的要失控了，他最后一丝理智也即将失去，正全心全意地深入着布鲁斯窄热的甬道。他刚刚拿开覆盖在布鲁斯阴茎上的手，布鲁斯就忍不住呻吟起来，铃口吐出乳白的黏液，几乎全射了克拉克的小腹上。

    他把布鲁斯操射了。

    还没等他细细回味，布鲁斯那因高潮而痉挛缩紧的小穴就紧紧绞住了他，逼得他也丢盔卸甲，将滚烫的种子尽数播撒在布鲁斯的体内。

    布鲁斯筋疲力竭地伏在他的身上，两人以一个亲密的搂抱姿势一起度过了高潮的余韵，半晌谁也没有说话。最后克拉克再度找到布鲁斯的嘴唇，他能感觉到对方不太情愿地张开嘴，但仍然享受地给予他回吻。

    “你没有标记我。”布鲁斯突然打破这沉寂，僵硬地指出这一点。

    克拉克执意加紧了拥抱着他的力度，语气温柔地解释说：“我希望得到你的同意再这样做。”

    “你们氪星Alpha都这么奇怪吗？”听到这个解释颇为满意的布鲁斯仍旧嘴硬。

    克拉克低笑起来。

    “我只知道，我跟地球人的生理构造确实不太一样。”

    “操你的，克拉克！你们氪星人难道没有不应期吗？！” 

     ——完——


End file.
